The present invention relates to a structure of a probe, and more particularly to a structure of a pointed element that is can move elastically within a tube by a resilient element.
The probes available in the market are generally for testing various finished electronic elements and circuit boards. Typically a probe that is connected to for example, a computer, is brought in contact with the testing points of the electronic elements and the circuit boards, and the test signal is transmitted through a wire back to computer for testing to check for any defect in the electronic elements or circuit boards. Thus, the test equipment needs to be more precise.
Referring to FIG. 1, shows a conventional structure of a probe, which comprises a first tube A having a second tube B therewithin. The second tube B comprises a third tube C which is capable of sliding through the second tube B. A pointed element D penetrates through the first tube A, the second tube B and presses against the third tube C. The second tube B comprises a resilient element E therewithin, wherein a distal end of the second tube B is welded onto an axle F, thus the resilient element E is positioned between the axle F and the third tube C. Further, a positioning element G is set at a proper position of an exposed portion of the pointed element D to limit the compression of the pointed element D for probing operation.
However, the conventional structure of probe is very complicated and causes inconvenience during assembly operations, such as fixing, tightening, and welding operations. Accordingly, the manufacturing cost is high, and therefore has no economic advantage.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new structure of a probe in order to resolve the defects of the aforementioned prior art.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a structure of a probe, which capable of moving elastically within a tube by a resilient element.
In accordance with the above objects and other advantages as broadly described herein, the present invention provides a structure of a probe comprising a tube which comprises a larger end and a smaller end with a through hole disposed therewith, an axle having a supporting portion is positioned on the larger end of the tube, wherein the supporting portion comprises a fitting aperture, a pointed element fixed into the fitting aperture of the axle passes through the through hole of the tube, a positioning element positioned at a predetermined portion of the pointed element, a resilient element positioned around the axle, and a positioning cap comprising a through channel for fitting onto the axle and pressing against a juncture of the tube, wherein a smaller end of the positioning cap is formed as a positioning portion for positioning the resilient element. The pointed element is elastically slidable within the tube is used for probing.